Una boda inevitable, capitulo 5
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Este es el ultimo capitulo de mi fic " Una boda inevitable " , si quieren saber como acaba la boda de Ranma y Akane no se lo pierdan, agradesco a todos los que me dejaron reviews y por fa haganlo tambien esta vez, dejenme un review si?


Una boda inevitable  
  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Aquí estoy yo otra vez esta vez con el quinto y ultimo capitulo del fanfic, espero que hayan seguido los anteriores 4 capítulos para que así puedan entender este, ya saben como van los diálogos y para los que no los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los personajes, bueno aquí les va el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste y sobre todo que les guste el final.  
  
Capitulo 5: " ¿Una boda? "  
  
Akane estaba en su habitación con Ukio, la primera estaba sentada frente al espejo de su cómoda (habían colocado uno ahí hace un tiempo) mientras que se observaba así misma ya con el vestido blanco puesto y lista para esperar el inicio de la ceremonia, se había colocado unas perlas blancas como aretes que eran de su madre y se había maquillado su rostro resaltando mas su belleza, su vestido era hermoso, no tenia mangas, su cola era larga y poseía un lazo blanco atrás que la seguía, arriba era parecido a un corcert resaltado con perlas que hacia resaltar su cintura (espero que hayan entendido la descripción del vestido ^-^ sino sorry) Mientras tanto Ukio ya estaba tambien lista con un hermoso vestido azul marino resaltando su figura, se había dejado el pelo suelto, sostenido solo por un hermoso gancho de un lado de su cabeza. Ukio estaba cepillando el cabello de Akane, ya que esta lo iba a llevar suelto sujeto de una vincha blanca adornada con perlas, las dos chicas estaban en silencio, cada una pensando en como seria ser una mujer casada con la persona que mas ama, hasta que.............  
  
-Ukio: ¿Akane?  
  
-Akane: ¿si? ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Ukio: ¿sientes nervios?  
  
-Akane: no.......... siento que estoy preparada  
  
-Ukio: ¿en verdad?, ¡vaya! si fuera tu, me estaría muriendo de nervios y mas ahora que se que pronto estaré en tu situación (al decir las ultimas palabras la chica se sonrrojo evidentemente)  
  
-Akane: " a decir verdad Ukio estoy mas nerviosa que nunca, ¿es cierto?, ¿por qué me siento tan angustiada?, ¿acaso........acaso sera que estoy dudando de casarme?, ¿no estaré............ no estaré cometiendo un error?, es verdad que los 2 somos jóvenes pero eso nunca se me cruzo por la mente, no lo veía como un inconveniente, o será................ o será que simplemente no me siento preparada para casarme, ¿entonces estoy cometiendo un error?, ¡¿por qué tenia que pasarme esto ahora?!, ¡¿por qué me tenia que confundir justo ahora?!, ¡¡justo ahora!!  
  
Los ojos de Akane se llenaban de dudas, confusión y preocupación, Ukio logro notar esto cuando la miro reflejada en el espejo y....................  
  
-Ukio: ¿Akane te encuentras bien?  
  
-Akane: ¡¡¿Ah?!!, si estoy bien  
  
-Ukio: ¿estas segura?  
  
-Akane: eso creo (dijo en voz baja)  
  
-Ukio: ¿cómo?  
  
-Akane: ¿Ukio?, ¿puedes dejarme sola por un momento?  
  
-Ukio: claro no hay problema, estaré afuera  
  
Akane: gracias  
  
Ukio dejo el peine con el que estaba cepillando el cabello de Akane en la cómoda y salió tranquilamente del cuarto dejando sola a la chica y con ella sus dudas y preocupaciones sobre su boda  
  
-Akane: no, no, no................. no puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a Ranma (se repetía la chica a si misma) yo lo amo y el me ama, de eso estoy segura, pero.................. ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo?, no................. no estoy................. no estoy lista todavía no, tengo que irme de aquí, lo siento................... en verdad lo siento Ranma.  
  
Akane cogió un papel escribió algo en el y salió por la ventana de su cuarto aun con el vestido de novia puesto y dejando el papel en su escritorio, se fue derramando lagrimas que se diferenciaban gracias al viento, se fue asustada y confundida. Mientras tanto...............  
  
-Ranma: ¿y?, ¿qué tal luzco Ryoga?  
  
-Ryoga: bueno........... no puedo decir que mal, pero es aceptable  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡que!!, ¿el traje me queda mal?, ¿tengo algo mal puesto?  
  
-Ryoga: no, no es el traje eres tu, ja ja ja ja ja (que malo que eres Ryoga)  
  
-Ranma: como me molestas (decía el chico todo enfurecido)  
  
-Ryoga: es broma, luces bien  
  
-Ranma: ¿en serio?, espero que a Akane le guste (dijo el muchacho mirándose al espejo mientras inspeccionaba su traje)  
  
El traje que llevaba era de color negro, su corbata era negra con diseños chinos de color blanco y su camisa era simple pero elegante  
  
-Ryoga: espero que Ukio piense lo mismo sobre mi  
  
-Ranma: no te preocupes luces bien  
  
-Ryoga: si, eso creo, bueno llego la hora de irnos ¿no?  
  
-Ranma: tienes razón  
  
Los chicos salían de la habitación pero...............  
  
-Ranma: espera, (detiene al chico con su mano) ¿tienes los anillos?  
  
-Ryoga: si, aquí los tengo, no te preocupes  
  
-Ranma: lo siento, es que me siento demasiado nervioso, presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir, esta es una de las decisiones mas importantes que he tomado en toda mi vida, ¿pero............... sabes que?  
  
-Ryoga: ¿qué?  
  
-Ranma: también se que es una de las mas correctas  
  
-Ryoga: vamos cursi, que nos esperan, mira ahí esta Ukio  
  
Los 2 caminaban hacia Ukio que lucia hermosa ante los ojos de Ryoga  
  
-Ryoga: " estoy de acuerdo contigo Ranma, fue la decisión mas correcta habérmele propuesto a Ukio y en eso no puedo estar mas seguro " (otro cursi ¬¬)  
  
-Ukio: hola muchachos que bien se ven  
  
-Ranma: gracias, tu también  
  
-Ryoga: como es posible que felicites a mi prometida antes que yo Ranma! (decía Ryoga mientras Ukio se reía de la manera de hablar de su prometido)  
  
-Ranma: ¿Akane ya esta lista Ukio?  
  
-Ukio: si, voy a avisarle enseguida que ya todo esta listo, ustedes vayan bajando que trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda  
  
-Ryoga: esta bien, vamos Ranma  
  
-Ranma: si, pero.......... espera un momento  
  
El chico se aproxima hacia Ukio pero su objetivo no era ella, sino la puerta del cuarto de Akane, la golpeo 2 veces con suavidad y dice:  
  
-Ranma: Akane, ya estoy listo, te estaré esperando abajo  
  
Pero lo que no sabia el chico era que se estaba dirigiendo a un cuarto vació donde no se encontraba nadie solo un papel con un triste mensaje. Ranma y Ryoga bajaban las escaleras cuando Ukio decidió entrar al cuarto de Akane, para avisarle que puede bajar así iniciar la boda, pero cuando abre la puerta......................  
  
-Ukio: ¡¡¡Ranma!!!  
  
Este que estaba en las escaleras al oír su nombre reacciona de inmediato y sube las escaleras preguntándose el por que Ukio lo llamaba de esa alarmante manera, mientras que Ryoga reacciona al llamado de Ukio acompañando a Ranma.  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¿Ukio?!!. ¡¿qué sucede?! (dijo el muchacho un poco consternado)  
  
-Ukio: ¡¡Ranma, Akane no esta en su habitación!!  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! O_o  
  
Un Ranma confundido abre entra a la habitación y a encuentra vacía, entra mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su prometida, sus ojos la buscan desesperado pero no la hallan, en vez de eso se topan con un papel que estaba posado sobre el escritorio y es evidente a la vista que tiene algo escrito en el. El joven cogió el papel y sus ojos se sorprendían aun mas con cada palabra que leía:  
  
Querido Ranma, lo siento mucho no puedo casarme contigo, no ahora,  
por favor perdóname, te ama: AKANE  
  
Miles de pensamientos corrían por la cabeza de Ranma, estaba perturbado pero mas que todo confundido.  
  
-Ranma: " Akane, Akane......... por que Akane, no puede ser, ¿que esta pasando?, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué?  
  
Ryoga y Ukio lo miraban desde la puerta de la habitación suponiendo lo que Ranma sabia muy bien, en ese momento...................  
  
-Ryoga: ¿Ranma?, ¿dónde esta Akane?  
  
-Ranma: ella, ella.......................... ella se ha ido (decía Ranma mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo con una expresión de tristeza como ninguna otra)  
  
-Ukio: no, eso no puede ser, Akane jamás aria algo así, ella........................... (no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Ranma)  
  
-Ranma: ella no estaba preparada (dijo en un tono triste)  
  
-Ryoga: no Ranma, te equivocas, ella si estaba preparada, cualquiera que hubiera visto lo felices que se veían hubiera dicho que ella te amaba mas que a nada y a nadie  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡¿entonces, por que se fue?!!! (las palabras del chico estuvieron llenas de decepción e impotencia al no poder saber la razón)  
  
-Ryoga: eso............................... eso no lo se  
  
-Ukioo: Ranma, no te preocupes, de seguro solo quiso aclarar sus pensamientos y regresara pronto  
  
-Ranma: no Ukio, no lo hará, no si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto (termino de decir esto y Ranma salió disparado por la ventana dejando a los dos chicos en incógnita)  
  
-Ukio: Ryoga....................... ¿tu crees que..................  
  
-Ryoga: si, fue a buscar a Akane  
  
-Ukio: ¿pero sino sabe donde esta? ¿cómo la encontrara?  
  
-Ryoga: por alguna extraña razón presiento que el sabe exactamente donde esta.  
  
Saltaba de techo en techo, el aire chocaba contra su rostro, este reflejaba preocupación, sabia a donde se dirigía................. a su antigua escuela Furinkan y esperaba encontrarla ahí para poder tenerla de vuelta a su lado, al fin había llegado el lugar se veía desolado pero tuvo la esperanza de hallarla mirando a su alrededor, mientras tanto en la casa Tendo...................... Ryoga y Ukio pensaban en una manera en como retrasar la boda sin que los invitados se den por enterados de que la novia se había ido.  
  
-Ryoga: ¿y ahora que haremos?  
  
-Ukio: lo primero, debemos decirle esto a Kasumi y Nabiki, a sus padres no, ya que conociéndolos armaran un gran alboroto  
  
-Ryoga: tienes razón, mejor vamos antes de que......................  
  
-¿ ?: ¿antes de que?  
  
-Ukio: ¿Shampu?  
  
-Shampu: como estas Ukio, Ryoga, vinimos a la boda ya que Ranma y Akane son nuestros amigos, pero que es lo que pasa que ya se han retrasado tanto, ¿ustedes saben?  
  
-Ryoga: bueno, es que.................. ^-^U, un momento dijiste ¿vinimos?, pero con quien  
  
-¿ ?: ¡como que con quien!  
  
-Ukio: ¡¡¿Muse?!!  
  
-Muse: claro, yo tampoco iba a faltar, además recibí la invitación, seria de mala educación no venir a la boda de uno de tus amigos ¿no?, de todos modos no iba a dejar que la bella Shampu viniera sola  
  
-Ryoga: ¿Shampu y tu?  
  
-Shampu: Muse, compórtate por favor (decía la chica un poco sonrojada), bueno, yo no quería decirles esto todavía esperaba hasta después de la boda pero que se hace con un novio así.  
  
-Ukio: ¿tu y Muse, son novios Shampo?, bueno eso no me lo esperaba  
  
-Shampu: bueno, como estuvimos unos años fuera de Japón regresamos a nuestra aldea natal en China y pues................. (la chica adoptaba un color rojo en sus mejillas mientras que hablaba)  
  
-Ryoga: pero yo creía que tu amabas Ranma  
  
-Shampu: yo también, pero a veces el amor esta en lugares que uno no se los espera. " gracias abuela Colon, tu me hiciste ver quien era en realidad mi verdadero amor "  
  
-Ryoga: si te comprendo. " yo también me di cuenta de quien era la persona a la que amaba en realidad "  
  
-Muse: como no le guardo ningún rencor a Ranma, menos a Akane decidimos venir, pero hasta ahora no hemos hecho mas nada que esperar, ¿ustedes saben donde están los tórtolos?  
  
-Ukio: bueno, lo que pasa es que.......................... (unos minutos después)  
  
-Shampu: ¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!!, yo hubiera jurado que Akane realmente amaba a Ranma  
  
-Ukio: y si lo hace, es solo que.....................  
  
-Muse: Shampu, creo que eso no es nuestro asunto, Akane tuvo que tener sus razones para hacer algo así  
  
-Shampu: creo que tienes razón, ahora no nos queda mas que esperar a Ranma ¿pero sabes a donde fue?  
  
-Ryoga: en realidad no, solo espero que logre encontrar a Akane a tiempo y todo se resuelva  
  
-Ukio: jala que así sea " Akane, amiga, ¿dónde estas? "  
  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la escuela secundaria Furinkan........................  
  
-Ranma: ¡Akane!, ¡¡¡Akane!!! (llamaba constantemente, ella lo escucho y se sorprendió de que la hallara, eso demostraba lo bien que la conocía)  
  
-Akane: " me conoce muy bien, ¿entonces, por que me fui si el y yo somos el uno para el otro? "  
  
Decidió salir de donde estaba oculta, para verlo, hablarle y mas que todo explicarle  
  
-Akane: aquí estoy Ranma  
  
Ala escuchar su voz el sintió un tremendo alivio, la había encontrado, su corazonada no le fallo, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, para saber que realmente estaba ahí.  
  
-Ranma: Akane, Akane, ¿estas bien? (le decía mientras la abrazaba pero recordó el motivo de su fuga y se separo un poco)  
  
-Akane: si, pero..............................  
  
-Ranma: ¿me la dirás?, ¿la razón por la que te fuiste?, ¿me la dirás?  
  
-Akane: Ranma...................... yo........................... yo no estaba preparada  
  
-Ranma: ¿acaso no me amas Akane? ¿por qué te fuiste?  
  
-Akane: no, no es eso, yo te amo mas que a nadie pero....................... es que no estaba preparada  
  
-Ranma: ¡eso es mentira!  
  
-Akane: ¿¿QUÉ??  
  
-Ranma: es mentira Akane, si estabas preparada, pero tenias miedo, eso era lo que tenias, miedo  
  
Akane no podía creerlo, Ranma conocía la verdadera razón de su huida, pero ni ella misma lo quiso aceptar, en realidad era eso, ella tenia miedo de casarse y cometer un error.  
  
-Akane: Ranma..................... yo...................... yo lo siento, tienes razón fui una cobarde  
  
-Ranma: es verdad, ¿acaso no pudiste confiar en mi para decírmelo?, ¿crees que yo también no tengo miedo, que no temo a lo que nos espera?  
  
-Akane: pero te veías tan seguro que creí que no le tenias miedo al matrimonio  
  
Ranma se le fue acercando poco a poco a Akane, la abrazo dulcemente y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Ranma: mi amada Akane, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que te amo y quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo  
  
Akane empezó a llorar, sabia que Ranma la amaba pero no se imaginaba cuanto, ni siquiera el mismo Ranma lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
-Akane: Ranma, gracias, gracias por ayudarme a entender cuanto te amo, lamento haberme ido, quiero casarme contigo, quiero estar contigo, tengo miedo no se lo que nos espera, pero de lo que estoy segura es que te amo y quiero ser tu esposa  
  
-Ranma: ¿estas segura Akane?  
  
-Akane: Ranma, mi amor, ahora mas que nunca estoy segura (decia la chica con un par de lagrimas que recorrían su rostro)  
  
-Ranma: te amo  
  
-Akane: te amo  
  
Los 2 se sumieron en un profundo beso que demostraba cariño, pasión, pero mas que todo amor ya que esas 2 personas no hubieran imaginado que su amor duraría toda la eternidad.  
  
-Ranma: vamos con los demás, que nuestra boda espera  
  
-Akane: vamos (los 2 caminaban abrazados dirigiéndose a la casa Tendo cuando............ )  
  
-Akane: ¿sabes Ranma?  
  
-Ranma: ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Akane: nunca, en toda mi vida hubiera imaginado el día de mi boda mas perfecto  
  
-Ranma: yo también, te amare por siempre Akane  
  
-Akane: por siempre  
  
Estaba atardeciendo en la casa Tendo, se estaba llevando a cabo una boda, todos los invitados notaron lo felices que se veían los novios, en especial sus amigos mas cercanos, mientras los contemplaban en el altar solo se escucharon unas palabras cuando el sol se puso al terminar la ceremonia.  
  
-Sacerdote: Ranma ¿aceptas a Akane como tu esposa?  
  
-Ranma: por siempre  
  
-Sacerdote: Akane ¿aceptas a Ranma como tu esposo?  
  
-Akane: por siempre  
  
-Sacerdote: los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.  
  
Fin  
  
Mis notitas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ACABE!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ACABE!!!!!!, mmm.........eh........... este perdón por el entusiasmo es que.............. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ACABE!!!!!!!, espero que les haya gustado el final, estuvo un poco cursi y todo eso pero a a mí si me gusto, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me dieron ánimos para seguí escribiendo, en verdad gracias especialmente a baby_chan, eve_chan, gabs_chan, fabi, monste, y a todos los demás, muchas gracias, pero no se preocupen este no es el ultimo fic que escribo, estoy trabajando en un fic de evangelion, que lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina de fanfiction.net en la sección de romance, pero todavía no lo he puesto, pronto lo haré, si lo quieren leer esperen un poco, este final se los dedico a mis papas, mis hermanas y todas mis amigas y amigos, cualquier cosa escríbanme a mi dirección de correo valeri_azuka@hotmail.com y por favor, por favor, déjenme un review para saber si les gusto o no el final, puse a Shampu por un pedido y a Muse para que la acompañara, siempre me gusto esa pareja, bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, esto no es una despedida, mas bien un hasta luego pronto me verán en el fic de evangelion ¿ok?, vuelvo a repetir gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado el final de "Una boda inevitable", les voy informando que estoy trabajando en crear mi propia pagina web como les comente la anterior vez, en el fic de evangelion les iré dando la dirección de esta si logro acabarla a tiempo, bueno lo único que me queda por decir es...................... ¡¡ VIVA EL ANIME !!: Valery 


End file.
